A user interface (UI) can include hardware and/or a combination of hardware and software to enable an easier interaction between a user and a computing device. A user interface can help the user to navigate a database and/or facilitate communication with one or more computing devices. A user interface can receive one or more inputs (e.g., by voice and/or touch) to reach a particular position (e.g., state, presentation sequence, etc.) within the user interface. For example, a user interface can receive a plurality of inputs to execute a plurality of instructions that can provide an ability to sequence and/or alter data within a database.